


Critically Chakotay

by Singing_Violin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, in that scene in "Critical Care," Chakotay took initiative?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Critically Chakotay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe do not belong to me.

I saw it coming: she was going to pick the nearest man and claim him as her own. Currently, that man was Tuvok. But she hesitated…

I saw my opportunity and I took it. I stood up from my chair and made my way towards them, hoping she'd look back in the other direction one more time before reaching out to that dark-skinned, pointy-eared stiff.

She did! She met my eyes and I could see relief in hers: if she had to claim the security officer, she'd embarrass both of them, thoroughly amuse the crew, and worse, possibly not convince the alien on that screen of her sincerity. She's a good liar; she fooled Kashyk, Kurros, and others, but I have my doubts of her ability to deceive a female as adept as herself; luckily, I provided her with another option.

"It's just that…I already have a man," I heard her speak. Then she smiled sweetly at me, and reached out her hand.

Eagerly I took it, squeezing gently. I could feel the electricity making its way up my arm, into my heart, and down into…other regions.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

The alien looked bored, unconvinced…I decided I needed to make a bit more of a show. Hoping the captain wouldn't kill me later, I pulled her out of her chair and into my arms. _Oh hell…there's not going to be another opportunity for this, is there?_ Before she could pull away, I bent down and met her lips with my own. Surprised at first, she stiffened slightly, but, with one hand on the back of her head, and the other on her back, I began to caress my captain, and she softened immediately, to the point where I was afraid she might fall against me. I guess, after six years of lying low, I'd be surprised too – in fact, I surprised myself.

Her lips grew warm, and I could tell she was blushing, but I didn't let her go. I heard a noise; someone had cut the connection. _Good…no pressure to stop now._

She moaned against my lips, but I didn't want to give up; not now, not when her body, limp in my arms, was finally responding to my touch – _and how!_ I could smell her arousal and it only spurred me on.

Without breaking contact, she mumbled something into my mouth; I don't know how I understood it, but I did. "Ready room," she'd said.

Stumbling as we went, attached together – I think we both feared that, should we break contact, the spell would be broken as well, and we would never again have the opportunity – we made our way to her office, almost falling in as the doors slid open to allow us entry.

I was barely aware of the doors sliding closed again behind us, as her lips seemed to be attempting to sculpt mine as an artist might sculpt clay, and it felt divine. But I wanted more…and now that we were away from the prying eyes of our crew, anything would go…

As the doors had slid open to admit us a few moments ago, her mouth slid open to allow my tongue to enter, and it did – hungrily. I was a starving man, and this was my first meal in six years. Our tongues danced around each other as her arms reached up and pulled at my jacket.

I squirmed out, allowing the garment to fall to the floor, though another part of my body was screaming now for release from its confinement.

But she too, needed to be freed, in more ways than one, so I brought my hand down from her head and began to mirror her previous action, pulling at her jacket until she got the message and allowed me to rid her of it.

Every part of her body seemed to be touching mine, aching to get closer, and yet clothes still obstructed our path, but to remove more, we were going to have to break contact, and it seemed now we were permanently connected.

I reached down, between her legs, and felt the dampness there, which reminded me of my own pre-cum moistening my boxers. Those pants needed to come off…

My hands moved over her crotch, and she bucked against me. I knew then she wanted the same thing I did…and so, hastily, I used my fingers to simultaneously release her and continue my ministrations. She'd already kicked off her boots, and as I worked on her, I did the same with mine.

As her pants and panties fell to the floor, I reached up into her folds, feeling the dripping wetness inviting my fingers to entry.

Then a breeze seemed to blow against my bare bottom, and I realized she'd taken my pants off too. My penis rejoiced in its newfound freedom, pre-cum dripping from the tip as it anticipated the touch of her fingers…but they went in another direction, reaching up underneath my turtleneck, tangling themselves in the hair on my chest.

I couldn't stand it. That turtleneck needed to come off…as did hers. I was sure if I opened my eyes, that I would be able to see her erect nipples begging for the open air…but to remove our shirts, we were going to need to break contact.

I had an idea. I pulled out from inside her, and I felt her attempt to follow me, but I wouldn't allow it. She moaned again, obviously feeling bereft. _Don't worry, Kathryn; I have something better for you…_

Quickly, I thrust into her, and she stifled a scream…had I hurt her? I was about to pull out, when she grabbed around me, pulling me closer.

I wanted to thrust. But first…the shirts. Now that we were attached below, we could detach above without having to stop entirely. Carefully, I pulled back, nibbling her lips a bit as I came away. Again, she attempted to move with me, and I denied her.

As soon as I felt the open air between us – so cold and lonely – I reached down and pulled her shirt over her head, then, quickly, before she could react, pulled mine off as well. We were finally free! Greedily, I bent down and recaptured her lips, and our tongues began their desperate tango once again.

I lifted her torso, and her legs wrapped around me as my hands supported her perfectly-formed ass. She began to move against me, sliding up and down my shaft, and it was almost more than I could take. I was going to come…but not before her; I was determined to wait…

Just then, I felt her begin to shudder against me, and she began to grunt in regular rhythm. Before I knew it, she was convulsing in my arms, and, unprepared for her vigor, I was catapulted over the edge, emptying myself into her.

After a moment, she sighed contentedly, pulled away, and rested her head against my chest. My heart swelled as I stroked her back, still holding her against me. I closed my eyes sleepily and sat down on her couch, then allowed myself to drift off as she continued to tangle her fingers absent-mindedly in my chest hair.

"Chakotay," I heard her call.

Or…was it "Commander"?

Something was wrong…she wasn't in my arms…and I wasn't naked…in fact, the chair under my butt felt very familiar; suddenly, I opened my eyes, and found myself on the bridge. How had I gotten back there?

The captain was standing over me, looking rather amused. The twinkle in her eye…what did it mean?

"Have a nice dream?" she asked suggestively, and I realized she was looking at my lap. What was in my lap? I looked down… _uh-oh_ …a big wet spot adorned my slacks!

"Umm, sorry, Captain," was all I could muster as I felt heat rise in my cheeks. "What did I miss?"

"Just my amazing performance convincing Gar's woman that I was taken," she responded confidently. "It's a good thing I had someone to play along," she added, then winked.

I gulped. "Umm, Captain, I'm not feeling well; I think I'd better go to my quarters."

Biting her lip slightly – to keep from laughing aloud, no doubt – she responded sympathetically. "You don't look well, Commander," she admitted. "That's probably a good idea. Normally I'd suggest Sickbay, but as we're missing our doctor…"

I nodded. "Understood." Then, hastily, I rose and headed for the turbolift, hoping the captain was the only one who had noticed my little…accident.

As I turned around, I realized the captain had followed me, and she stood beside me in the lift as the doors closed. "You don't mind if I accompany you, do you?" she asked. "Someone ought to make sure you're quite all right."

Mutely, I nodded, hoping against hope for an outcome that wasn't ultimately more humiliating that what I'd already experienced in the last few minutes.

The doors closed, and she ordered Deck 3. I could swear I heard the voice of Tom Paris saying something like, "she's definitely got a man…and it isn't Tuvok."

Before I could ask whether she'd heard the same thing I did, she ordered the turbolift to stop. And before I could ask why, my lips were occupied with something other than questions.


End file.
